


Peaceful moments

by Tumbledrylow



Series: The Society Prompts [4]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Allie gets pregnant and thinks Harry will hate her.





	Peaceful moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabeth/gifts).



They had been together for months and had been watching Eden at the time he first heard Allie say it.

“I want one.” She says quietly clearly trying to avoid Harry hearing her.

He bench’s it for another day.

Their sitting in Harry and Allies bed one morning when Allie suddenly shoots up and runs to the bathroom, Harry starts to hear Allie vomiting he runs in and starts rubbing her back and calming her down.

This continues for a week before Allie buys a pregnancy test and takes it without Harry present.

Seeing Eden made her want something, but in the future not when she was nineteen and living in an alternate universe, she didn’t even know if Harry wanted kids. She prayed it would be negative.

When a little pink plus sign appeared in front of her eyes. She completely broke down into tears, What would Cassandra and her parents have thought of her being pregnant at nineteen with Harry Bingham’s baby. 

What would Harry think? Would he want her to get rid of it? Would he break up with her?

She was so busy panicking about everything that she didn’t hear the door open and close, Harry heard Allie crying in the bathroom and ran in to see her sobbing on the ground.

He moves to hold her close to his chest.

“Allie, what’s wrong?” Hardy asks while petting her hair and peppering kisses on her face.

She mumbled something into his neck, his sweater muffling her speak.

“What was that?”

“You’re gonna hate me.” She says between tear induced hiccups.

“That’s impossible Allie. I love you.” Harry reassured her.

Allie kept shaking her head and handed him something, a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test.

“Is this real?” He asks.

Allie nods meekly, Harry doesn’t look mad, he looks really happy.

He stands with Allie in his arms and spins her around, they share a heartfelt kiss with their baby between them.

——

Allie was still in the earlier stages of her pregnancy, but she had started to show.

At the town meeting she was going to announce her pregnancy, to the whole town instead of just those closest to her.

She finished speaking when she said she had one announcement left.

“Okay, so in a couple months I will step down for a while and I’m gonna start picking the interim mayor.”

A few hands fly up.

“Why are you stepping down?”

Allie places a hand on her abdomen.

“I’m pregnant, I’m going to need some time off once I’ve had the baby.”

There were gasps and shocked expressions.

“So Harry knocked you up?” Jason asked. 

“Yes Harry is the father.” Allie says bluntly going to hold Harry’s hand and immediately felt safer.

Sam walked over and hugged her tightly, she of course hugged back.

After a few more hugs and questions they went home.

——-

Allie was four months pregnant and sitting on the couch watching a marvel movie, cuddled against Harry’s chest.

He had his hand in her stomach when he felt something. It was a kick.

“Allie! Feel this!” He put his hand on her stomach and she also started feeling the baby kick.

They both started laughing and talking about their child.

——

Allie got her first sonogram today, and they saw their baby. 

Kelly confirmed the baby was a girl. They were going to have a daughter.

Even though she was just a little blob in a screen she was one of the most beautiful things Harry had ever seen.

——

On May, fourteenth, 2020.

Cassandra Kelly Pressman-Bingham was born. 

She had Allie’s hair colour and Harry’s eye colour. 

She was small and perfect for both of them, after going through labor Allie was exhausted. 

She dozed off on Harry’s shoulder with their baby in her arms. 

Harry later fell asleep with his arms around Allie and their new baby girl.

And for once in this chaotic hell hole, things were peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Send story’s you want written please.


End file.
